Sleep Talk
by Princess Cherry Blossom
Summary: Are Natsu's dreams as innocent as his sleeping face? Lucy's about to find out! NaLu Oneshot!


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Are you surprised to see me back with a new fic? :D I was in a mood for a short NaLu drabble and this is what came out. It's not much, I know, but I still hope you enjoy it (and definitely tell me what you think if you have a spare moment)!

One more thing:

I have a couple of ideas for future fics, and hopefully I'll have time to work on those in the near future. So I wanted to ask you guys: would you rather read another oneshot (probably centered around Natsu being jealous) or would you prefer I started working on a multichapter story? Your opinion would definitely help me make a decision

 **Summary** : Are Natsu's dreams as innocent as his sleeping face? Lucy's about to find out! NaLu Oneshot!

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Obviously, Fairy Tail is not mine.

* * *

 **Sleep Talk**

Lucy smiled as she closed her notebook, finally content with the article that had kept her busy all afternoon. She was about to share her joy with the fire-blazing mage that had been lingering somewhere in her apartment, only to gasp after spotting him sleeping peacefully on the bed.

" _Lucy, let's get going, Happy's already waiting at the guild!" She heard him shout gleefully, straight from her window no less. The spirit mage turned from her desk to give him a standard lecture on his intrusion, but his all too bright grin made it exceptionally difficult to stay annoyed._

 _Instead, she let out sigh of defeat. "I can't right now!" She replied and glanced back at the text she had been editing. "I want to send Jason-senpai this article on Magnolia's tourist spots that I've been working on and see if he'd be willing to publish it."_

 _Natsu frowned at her in confusion. "But you don't work for him anymore." He stated weakly, a hint of misplaced concern gracing his features._

" _I know that, I just thought maybe he'd like it and let me publish some of my work from here once in a while." She explained as she watched her partner make himself comfortable on her bed, slightly horrified by his invasion of every part of her privacy. "We can meet up at the guild, you know…"_

" _Nah, I think I'll just wait for you here." He exclaimed cheerfully. "I won't bother you, I promise!"_

And he really hadn't, but falling asleep on her bed wasn't exactly part of the deal either! Not that it was the first time it happened, far from it.

Lucy sighed as she walked to the bed and let her thoughts wander off. A couple of months ago, she would have given anything to have him barge in unannounced. At this point, the spirit mage complained about his intrusions mostly out of habit. If she were to be completely honest, she didn't mind his antics one bit.

There was no need for him to know this, of course.

She slowly sat herself on the mattress, careful not to make any sound as she studied the fire mage's sleeping form. She didn't wake him, but he let out a small groan, and her lips instantly curved into a soft smile.

How could the same beastly dragon slayer that practically burned his enemies to crisps turn into a lost puppy in his sleep? Lucy sighed in defeat again, knowing full well she could never get tired of the sight.

She could hear his light snores, while the evening breeze coming from the window moved his pink bangs, caressing his forehead.

 _So cute_. A blush spread across her cheeks and she giggled at his unconscious form. Some nagging part of her brain was telling her she was being a full-on creep for staring at him like this, but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

Natsu let out another soft groan and squirmed for a few moments, readjusting to find a more comfortable position.

"L-Lucy…"

Her stomach twisted at the sudden muttering of her name. Lucy swallowed thickly and frowned in suspense as she waited for him to open his eyes, but realized he was still sleeping.

 _Dreaming!_

The stellar spirit mage felt the temperature in her cheeks rise up a few notches.

He was dreaming of her? _What exactly was his dream about?_ She needed to know the answer to this immediately!

Lucy anxiously waited for him to utter something else, like Happy's name or anything that would prove he was having an innocent fantasy of all of his friends, but nothing else came from the dragon slayer's mouth. However, she noticed that his features seemed to have suddenly become tingled with concern.

 _Eh?_ Having no time to ponder over that, Lucy felt completely overwhelmed with both shock and utter confusion. She suddenly felt heat spreading on her face like wildfire… Oh, and the tickling sensation that started creeping up in her stomach wasn't helping either! Why was she getting all flustered? It was all so silly!

Suddenly feeling way too excited to sit, she shot up from the bed urgently, too distressed to remember she might wake the dragon slayer with the erratic move. She grimaced realizing this, only to see him slowly coming to his senses, much to her horror.

Lucy mentally kicked herself over her damn recklessness as she watched the boy on her bed slowly come to.

Natsu clenched his eyelids shut before fluttering them open with a somewhat dazed look on his face. His eyes found hers quickly enough though, and Lucy was sure her red hot blush would be the first thing he'd notice.

"Lucy…" He murmured, his voice a bit lower than usual. It seemed he was still half asleep as he stretched his arms lazily. "Mmm, what's up?"

"N-Nothing! Heh…" She blurted out as she watched him yawn and stretch on the mattress, fully aware that she was wearing a weird look on her face and inwardly cursed for not being able to play it cool.

She knew he was going to call her out for it.

"How long was I out for? Sorry for hijacking your bed again, heh…" He trailed off as usual, but then seemed to have finally noticed her nervous antics. "Mm, what's wrong, Lucy?" He asked as he sat himself up, his back resting on the headboard. "And why is your face so red?"

"Uhm…" The Spirit mage sighed nervously as she stared back at him. _Why am I acting like a complete lunatic?_ Her mind was racing to find an appropriate reply before an inner voice reminded her that this was Natsu after all. Her bubbly, idiotic best friend she had no reason to be nervous around in the first place. _Just tell him!_

"You're acting way weirder than usual, you know."

Lucy watched him twitch his eyebrows in confusion while she debated whether to confess what had turned her into a stammering mess. She wondered whether he'd just tease her and call her a weirdo again, after it turned out he just dreamt of going fishing with her and Happy.

Still, some small part of that flustered mind of hers was urging her to confront him.

"It's nothing really, you just… You said my name in your sleep, so I guess I was a little startled, hehe…" She found herself trailing off, sounding so ridiculous to herself she quickly wanted to brush it off.

"I-I did?" She suddenly heard him stutter, only to see his expression turn panicked in a matter of instants. Lucy could hardly believe it, but she swore the dragon slayer's cheeks turned light pink as he stared back at her in slight horror. "Did I say anything else?"

"No…?" Her reply came more in a form of a question, as she was riddled by his sudden nervous antics. "Although you did seem a bit worried for a second, to be honest. Do you remember what you were dreaming of?" She shot him a small smile, as she sat herself on the mattress beside him.

Natsu's blush spread slightly as he stared at her and she could practically see his mind was running wild. Suddenly, he seemed to have remembered something.

"I see… Uh yeah, I dream of that pretty often, actually…" He finally replied quietly, lowering his gaze.

"Dream of what?"

"Well…" He trailed off unsurely, and Lucy's embarrassment and shock from before were now completely replaced by curiosity over his strange behavior. It wasn't very often she saw him this nervous or insecure. Some odd part of her brain was finding it utterly adorable, but she again chose to ignore those somewhat scary thoughts.

Natsu, meanwhile, let out another nervous sigh and decided to come clean. "I dream of you being angry with me… And not forgiving me for, you know… Leaving back then." He said, still avoiding her intent gaze.

Lucy felt her heart drop at his confession, suddenly overwhelmed with a need to hug him. _Adorable_. She smiled softly and felt as if she could melt over his words. For all those long months, she was so lonely and miserable. And she wondered whether he ever thought of her…

"Natsu…" She said quietly, feeling her cheeks get warmer as he looked up at her a bit solemnly. "I was never that angry, I was just scared that… You wouldn't come back and that I'd never, you know… See you again…"

"Huh?" Natsu frowned in utter confusion. "Why would you even think that? I…" He paused, seemingly remembering the recklessness of his sudden decision to leave town and the circumstances he had left her in. A few moments of silence passed as he gazed back at her. "I'm sorry."

She gave him another heartwarming smile. "Thank you for saying that."

She was just about get up when a curious thought hit her. "Wait… Why were you so nervous earlier? About saying my name… What exactly did you think you dreamt of?"

"Eeehehe…" Natsu's hot blush returned in a flash and he swallowed thickly. "I dunno, I guess I was just scared I said something stupid…"

"Stupid like what?" Lucy frowned slightly, angling him with a suspicious gaze. "Natsu, what else do you dream of?" All kinds of ideas suddenly stormed into her head. He and Happy had such a distinct talent of humiliating her…

She watched him continue to squirm and grew more curious by the second.

"Well… I, uh… I'm not sure you'd like the concept…"

"Try me."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, and Lucy could practically see he had some kind of internal debate raging inside him. Still, the look he was wearing was quite different from a few moments before; he was still blushing, but a hint of that dangerous outrageousness of his was visible too.

Before she could even begin to think what to make of it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She let out a shaky breath as she watched him close his eyes, suddenly wondering whether this had all been a dream of hers all along.

The next thing she knew were a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. Instinctively, her eyelids dropped and she felt herself relax against him.

The way his lips moved on top of hers silenced all of the raging thoughts she might have had almost instantly. The only thing she could possibly focus on was how soft and gentle he felt against her. As intense as their kiss had started off, it somehow turned sensual and hypnotizing, and Lucy found herself loosing all rational thoughts in the dragon slayer's arms. Not really possessing control over what her body was doing, she inched closer to him and dared to open her mouth slightly, only to feel his tongue slide across her bottom lip in response.

She whimpered into the kiss as he deepened their contact, her cheeks burning from the strange, yet intoxicating new sensations he had stirred up inside her. His lips kept moving against hers lazily, all the while deepening the kiss and Lucy felt as if she could actually melt from what he was doing to her.

Still, the remaining sane part of her mind was urging her to grab hold on what was happening. Giving into him completely seemed like a tempting, yet slightly terrifying idea- she was scared of falling so quickly. Just then, she sensed his hand travel up her arm and gently grab her flushed cheek, stroking her with his thumb, as if he knew to reassure her she would always be safe with him.

Lucy felt him pull away slowly and waited a few seconds before fluttering her eyes open.

Natsu was still wearing that blush from before, only this time, his eyes danced somewhat victoriously as he flashed her one of his recognizable grins.

"I usually dream of doing that…"

"O-Oh…" Was the only way Lucy knew how to respond, as her jumbled thoughts were still trying to catch up with what had just happened between them. Too dazed to notice his light ministrations on her side, the spirit mage simply continued staring at him, trying to regain her breath, when she spotted a dangerous smirk creep up on the dragon slayer's face.

"But you know, that's usually just the beginning of it…"

…

The sound of a quick, yet rather powerful slap echoed through the street below them, followed by a meekly 'owww'.

…

"You asked me what I dreamt of, didn't you? Here, let me _show_ you…"

"Natsu!"

The sound of the next slap might have even reached their guild.

 **The End**


End file.
